Katniss Everdeen: Demon Hunter
by ct522
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been a Demon Hunter for more than 300 years and is one of the best of her kind. However, after she and her hunting partner are brutally attacked, she is saved by a mysterious Nephilim. She sets out to solve the mystery of her savior while attempting to thwart Coriolanus Snow's plot to open the gates of the Underworld and enslave humanity. Art by Nikita-Juice.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss Everdeen – Demon Hunter**

**Chapter 1 – The Clear-Eyed Goddess**

**A/N: ****Disclosure: While I do use actual locations, I've altered the physical topography of The Institute. There are no rocky outcroppings at the foot of the buildings. I also modeled The Institute on the actual campus of Stevens Institute of Technology, which is really a gorgeous campus in the middle of Hoboken. However you can't blame Katniss and Gale from fondly remembering the colorful history of the town.**

**Inspired by a mish-mash of the following: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Incarnations of Immortality (Piers Anthony), Mortal Instruments; Gem of Souls was suggested to me by Miss_Maia. She is also the source of chapter 2.**

**I don't own anything related to The Hunger Games Trilogy.**

When the pulsing alarm went off, Katniss had to suppress the urge to smash it against the concrete wall of her warehouse apartment. She lay a few moments longer, enjoying the delicious tendrils of sleep as they slowly receded, leaving her to wake in the damp chill of an unseasonably cold October evening. She'd arrived home and promptly pulled her torn tank-top and ripped leather pants off of her battle-worn body, dragging herself into a hot shower to scrub the gore and grime from her hair and skin. It had been a rough night – a long while since she'd had to fight three demons off at the same time. The poor devils didn't realize the odds were against them – even on nights when there were no underworld creatures to tame and destroy, Katniss maintained her vigilance. She was a lethal instrument of destruction – the very best of her kind.

She stretched her body, moving into the Savasana pose that she'd been utilizing for centuries before yoga had become a suburban fad. She did not age and changed very slowly but she was not fully immortal either and therefore took great pains to take care that her body did not forget how to survive the dark creatures that plagued the mortal world. She was a warrior and fighting was as much a state of mind as of body. Her routine helped to keep her focus on the reason for which she existed – to keep the human world safe from the torments of the underworld. After all, she had not willingly chosen this existence – it had been a long-ago act of loving sacrifice and she was determined to carry out her responsibilities to the best of her ability.

As happened every day and night of her long, twilight existence, Katniss thought back to the reason for her condition, the factors that had created the necessity of her taking on the mantle of Demon Hunter, a state of incredible power and yet also of relentless abnegation. Like the lilting songs they sang together as children in the wild meadows of her ancestral home, her younger sister's face floated before her, causing her heart to seize with mournful longing. They'd lived in innocent simplicity, a situation brought on by the unfavorable marriage of her high-born mother to her highlander father. Lady Samara was of the noble house of MacGregor of the Scottish highlands but ran off with Campbell of the Everdeen clan the moment she heard him singing at the annual Beltane festival. As the name of the festival implied, it was a celebration of fire and appropriately, the all-consuming fires of Samara and Campbell's love had been kindled there.

This act of passionate elopement resulted in the loss of Samara's titles and wealth but, when Mother spoke of it, she swore to her daughters that what she had gained in return was a life rich in love and the bounty of two magnificent daughters – her fierce grey-eyed Katniss, in body and spirit the image of her proud father and sweet Primrose, gentle as the song of the mourning doves they woke to in the early mist-drenched hours of dawn. Even at a young age, Katniss had demonstrated her ferocity as a hunter with her horse-hair bow and finely sculpted arrows, defying the expectations for highland girls in an age very different from the one in which girls were raised today.

Katniss thought of these things as she donned her gloves and unlatched the heavy punching bag, tapping it slowly to warm her muscles but as the memories came over her, her blows became fiercer and angrier. Her destiny had ensnared her in chains of unbreakable inevitability the moment her clan had been attacked by the warmongering McLeods of the north. Even with the alliance of the Hawthornes and Undersees, their clans had not been able to resist the ravenous thirst for conquests of the northern warriors. It was then that Katniss experienced the grip of evil that forced her down the lonely path she walked today – the murder of her mother and father, the hellish captivity together with her sister as she and her clans-women were dragged through the dark woods of the Scottish forest. There was no question what fate awaited them; mere chattel to be used for the pleasure of brutes.

It was then that her salvation arrived to both liberate and bind her for eternity.

She never learned the name of the apparition that had come to deliver them from their captivity. She only remembered the eyes, a burnished gold the color of honey interspersed with bronze, lit up by a light internal to the creature. An exquisite being of such luminous virtuosity that she could barely look it in the face and even in the condition of being caught between strange supernatural beings and the prospect of a humiliating death, every atom in her body quivered before its beauty. To think that her sister had become something like that quieted her blood somewhat.

He was there by virtue of their blood and a prophecy written on the ancient stones of the druid sacrificial stones:

**Two sisters, born of the eternal house of the forest -**

**One the soft lady of morning;**

**One the clear-eyed goddess of night**

**One to herald the light of the souls of men**

**One to battle the dark creatures of the damned -**

**Will destroy the reign of Winter.**

The gentle, radiant angel, for she had no other description for what it was, explained the awful compromise. They would both live but not in the form they were used to. And they were free to choose their fate – there was nothing in the prophecy that indicated which sister would hold the light, and which would be bound to the night. But to Katniss, there was no other choice to be made. The soft blond braids and powdered innocence of Prim's blue eyes were not made to do battle with the darkness.

And so Katniss had taken the dark prophecy onto herself. She watched in wonder as Primrose ascended into the ranks of what she later learned were the Guardians. Their salvation meant they would be separated forever by their duties, as the sun must forever be hidden from the moon. Katniss had screamed her grief into the night but it was rage that would fuel her for centuries thereafter; her newfound fire consumed the host of wicked invaders that night as they tried to escape her newborn powers. It was not a good night to have the name McLeod as she chased down every last warrior until the tree trunks of the forest were stained with their blood. It was then that she'd tasted the bitter draught of vengeance and found it was a flavor that would never leave her mouth again.

Even with her power, her greatest obstacle was fear. Katniss had seen creatures so terrifying, beings so bent on hatred and destruction that even now, she sometimes wished she could turn away from the stench of evil and hide under the rustling folds of her mother's skirts. She almost died of terror the first time her bow, which had mysteriously appeared beside her that fateful night, whispered where she should go, what her duty was, and how to find the others like her. Instead of meeting her ilk right away, she had stumbled upon a half-breed so sadistic, Katniss had barely been able to fight it off, all the while wailing in desperation. Because she was alone in the universe, and no one heard her cries.

Katniss' reverie was interrupted by the snapping of metal and the simultaneous sound of smashed glass. Her blows had flown so powerfully, she'd sent the punching bag through the window of her flat. Wiping the stream of sweat that had broken out over her brow, she shook her head to rid it of the memory of that awful night. She'd taken on this persona and all of the denials it represented – bereft of deep friendship, companionship or love – but she accepted, even embraced it with stoic fatalism. Somewhere, in a place of light and goodness, was her sister. Safe and eternal. She could endure this for an eternity, if she had to. This was her only comfort.

**XXXXX**

When she had fully dressed, she slipped out onto the fire-escape and slid down the unused ladder to the damp ground. At first, all she could see of him was the burning tip of his smoldering cigarette but as she got closer, Gale's familiar features came into focus. His thick hair was dark brown tonight, which made him look so much younger than other nights, when he painted his hair every color under the sun. Katniss and Gale resembled each other so much, they looked like brother and sister – the same clear-grey eyes, ebony colored hair and olive skin. In fact, they _were_ distant cousins – the Everdeens and Hawthornes shared a common ancestry and at one time formed two sides of the triumvirate of clans of middle Scotland. The third was the Undersee clan and, like Gale, the only survivor of that clan was Madge Undersee.

She was wrong about the cigarette – it was an electronic cigarette, an elaborate ebony-colored shaft with two solid gold bands around the middle. Simple. Elegant. Probably cost him a fortune.

He caught her staring at the cigarette and smiled. "Hey, at least it's not a Shisha Stick. I have class, you know."

Katniss rolled her eyes at him, picturing in her mind a diamond and Swarovski crystal-studded device that was ultra-tacky in addition to being ultra-expensive.

"It's still smoking, Gale."

"Yeah, but these do a lot less harm. Come to think of it, the other ones didn't do any harm either, at least to me. But with these, you can get different flavors. I'm smoking mint green tea tonight." He said as he took another puff.

She took a whiff of the vapors and was reluctant to admit that the herbal and minty smell actually pleased her. "Like I said. It's still smoking."

Gale slung his arm around her shoulder. "Big difference. Trust me."

Katniss shrugged as they walked down the wide avenue. "We're heading to Hoboken tonight," she muttered.

"Yeah, that's what my bow's telling me too. Sucks." Gale groused.

Katniss simply nodded. Hoboken was now part of the Gold Coast. Enterprising developers had bought out the entire waterfront facing the City from Hoboken all the way up to West New York. The inner areas were still interesting and diverse, filled with pockets of Polish, Italian, Indian, Puerto Rican and Portuguese immigrants but the coast itself was populated with exclusive high-rises and gated residences, while a bustling mini-Wall Street stole trading firms from across the river and lured them with cheap rent and low taxes to downtown Jersey City. The multitude of clubs and restaurants were filled with young urbanites or college students looking to get drunk or get laid (mostly both). The old area had lost its charm of 30 years ago, when Hoboken could still boast of being the blue-collar hometown of Frank Sinatra. Somehow, the move from cozy neighborhood bars and old railroad brownstones to a chic club-hopping strip and refurbished buildings had destroyed the town's credibility. Katniss understood why Gale did not enjoy visiting the place anymore.

"Used to be, people could walk down to the waterfront and go crabbing at all hours of the night. Now, you can't even get near the water without police running you off." complained Gale.

"We can go where we want." Katniss said, trying to cut off his usual rant against privatization and Capitalism because that's where all his rants ended up.

"The world isn't for _us_, Catnip. We can do almost whatever we want. But the world belongs to them…" Gale cocked his head toward the teaming traffic, "It makes me angry that a handful of human beings think that, because they're rich, they have the right to enjoy their advantages at the expense of everyone else."

"It's been like that for an eternity, Gale. As long as people have been around." observed Katniss.

"Doesn't make it right." He said softly. "Those instincts are encouraged and fostered by the underworld."

Katniss took a deep breath at what looked like the start of their usual argument. "Those _instincts_ are not all the responsibility of the dark world. Human beings carry the seed of darkness inside of them. It doesn't require a whole lot for them to go off the rails."

Gale shook his head. "I agree that we can make bad choices but I think there is more good than evil in people. It can be cultivated."

"For some, I think you are right. But for others - maybe not. I think some people are just worse than others. Individuals tend to give in to their baser instincts very easily." Katniss suddenly thought back to the hungry eyes of the McLeod Chieftain, the old familiar terror even now, after hundreds of years, still able to steal her breath away.

Gale stopped and suddenly turned towards Katniss, forcing her to stop also. "You would have more faith in humanity if you let yourself be less miserable," he said, a look of compassion suffusing his features.

Katniss' eyes blazed with a burst of her impetuous temper. "Why don't you worry more about the blood-thirsty nightcrawlers and Nephilim and leave my personal misery to me?"

Gale threw his hands up in defeat and fell silent as they made their way to the last ferry ride of the evening. They could have taken the underground, especially on a blustery evening like this but Katniss preferred to take the ferry anytime she could and had the schedule practically memorized. She loved the sound of the swishing water, the engine whirring dully through the waves. It was a sound that reminded her of home – the lonely hum of the wind on the coastline in the early morning grey while the sea crashed at her feet. She observed the lonely figure of the Stature of Liberty, standing proud and alone in the middle of the waves, greeting everyone in the port with a bored distraction, as if she didn't have the patience anymore to do what she'd been doing for so long. Katniss could identify with her – lonely, fulfilling an obligation that barely excited her any longer, if it ever did - wishing she was anyone else than the person she was now.

It was easy for Gale to talk. He at least had Madge.

**XXXXX**

They made their way down towards the Institute. Housed in old brick buildings, perched carefully on the edge of the rock outcropping overlooking the Hudson River, The Institute was an old, noble place. Katniss didn't know what happened within those walls but she knew that it had a good reputation. She stemmed the endless fountain of longing that resided in her chest when she watched students trickle out of the campus library. She would have given any amount of money to be one of those students, lost in their books and oblivious to the constant pulse of drama that existed just beyond the circle of their little lives.

At the end of the campus was the George G. Howard building overlooking the rocky outcropping that represented the highest point on campus. The building itself was the tallest one in Hoboken and stood like a miniature chihuahua, defiantly facing down the truly enormous mastiff skyscrapers of the Wall Street district right across the river. If someone had asked Katniss how she knew she needed to be here, tonight, of all places, she would not be able to explain the way her bow spoke to her and led her where she needed to go. Some nights it was silent and she could immerse herself in the solitude of her small home. But on the nights she was drawn out to the cold, dark corners of the city, it was less a message in spoken words than a melody that invaded her mind and carried her to the places where she was most needed. Lately, her bow had been keeping her busy and on some fortunate nights, Gale's crossbow would lead him to her also, mitigating the solitude of her demonic hunts.

As they descended the rocky outcropping by way of a maintenance path along the face of the almost non-descript cliff, they heard before they saw the small group. A low chant drifted in the midst of the high bushes on a flat slab of rock cantilevered from the vertical stone face. Katniss' bow quivered, as t always did whenever it sensed danger close to her. It seemed like a terribly obvious spot to carry on a ritual – the river wasn't that wide across and a blast of inhuman light from a spell would be clearly visible against the darkness of the outcroppings to the apartment windows of the high-rises facing the town. However, there was powerful magic at work tonight and someone – a warlock or witch - had thrown up a cloak of invisibility and maintained it against the prying eyes of mortals. Humans might be deceived by this trick but Katniss, Gale and the whole race of Demon Hunters were immune to such subterfuge.

There was a group of six, four of whom were enormous in size compared to the two shorter people, the ones Katniss assumed to be human. One was clearly the leader, as he led the ritual and held a knife that he was heating over an iron basket of coal briquettes. The four hulking forms made something clench inside of Katniss. She recognized them as Nephilim, half-human, half demon creatures without souls or conscience. They were tall and unbelievably beautiful, befitting their supernatural roots but ruthless and cruel like no other earthly creature could ever be. They had tremendous appetites – they ate with gusto, enjoyed comforts and wealth and bedded women like Lotharios. It was their appetites that held them in check and kept them from worse excesses for they loved carnal pleasure and had discovered long ago that it was easier to satisfy them if they remained incognito among humans.

Nephilim were traditionally associated with the time of Noah, when human legends attributed the existence of these magnificent creatures to fallen angels who desired human women and lived among them, fathering these beings. However, Nephilim actually existed long before the flood. These were the type of creatures that Katniss was tasked to hunt and either destroy or capture when they chose to act in excess of their limits.

The pentagon on the ground glowed with an eerie, yellow light as the hunched figures moved in unison around it. Katniss' hairs stood on end – despite the urban myths surrounding pentagons and witchcraft, it was rare for these rituals to actually take place. For them to occur, they required powerful magic not only to sustain the rites but to control the consequences. And certainly, humans were never a part of those rites. Unless…

"Gale, it's a Blood Ritual!" Katniss hissed.

Gale froze as he took in what Katniss said. "No one's survived a Blood Ritual in almost eighty years."

"Some foolish mortal is attempting to trade their soul for power. They don't know what they're asking for." She exclaimed in exasperation. "It's an abomination!" The last time a human was successful in giving up their soul in exchange for power, it eventually resulted in World War II and the destruction of millions of human lives.

Gale flipped his crossbow out from under his long leather coat. "You ready to bust up this party?"

The adrenaline began to course through Katniss' veins. As terrifying as these creatures were, she was a hunter at heart and there was something about tracking and conquering them that stirred her bloodlust. She was sitting on centuries of frustration and anguish and nights like these went a long way towards helping her gain some temporary relief.

Winking in a rare display of flirtatious abandon, she gave Gale a hungry smile. "Let's bring Haymitch something he can set on his mantle." She practically purred, invoking the name of the oldest known Demon Hunter and their sometimes leader, when Katniss cared to acknowledge him.

The night air rushed by them as they loaded their arrows. The finely wrought tips came alive with an unearthly glow – made with one of the rare alchemical substances that could take down a Nephilim long enough for a Hunter to capture or destroy it. The arrows sprung from their bows in unison, slicing the air with a high pitched whine that no human could hear but by the time the arrow had announced its presence, two of the Nephilim were already on the ground.

However, the other two leapt with lightning speed in the direction of Gale and Katniss. The advantage of surprise was gone yet Katniss let another arrow fly, knowing in advance it would not hit the target for the Nephilim were incredibly fast and once warned, were difficult to fell by arrow. She heard the blows as Gale grappled with the larger of the two creatures. Katniss leapt to an inhuman height and connected her heel against the side of the beast's head, a blow that would have shattered a human being's cranium and likely separated the head from the neck but this creature only staggered back, catching Katniss' other leg by the knee and flinging her into the bushes.

Katniss gasped as the branches scraped her face and neck, her shoulder landing against the rock face. She turned quickly and pulled out her short blade, slicing blindly at the vegetation around her. The creature was upon her again as she swung her blade outward, slicing the front of his tunic open, a spurt of blood landing on the front of her jacket. He looked down in shock, a snarl escaping his lips at the sight of his spilled blood. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the Nephilim, Katniss leapt again, this time bringing her boot down at an angle against his shin, satisfied when she heard the snapping bone and howl of the beast. Before he could take in his defeat, Katniss lifted her short knife and brought it down resolutely to pierce his heart. A familiar light exploded from the point of impact and Katniss stepped back to allow it to envelop the creature until it faded and the spot where the beast knelt was suddenly empty, the short knife clattering noisily to the ground.

Stretching her hand out, Katniss willed the knife to return to her, catching it when it flew into her palm and sprinted to where Gale was cornered by not one but three Nephilim. She pulled out an arrow and cocked it, cursing as she saw that their arrows of earlier had not pierced the giant's hearts. Gale used the momentum from the hurtling body of one Nephilim to knock a second one on his feet. However, the third monster brought his giant fist down on the side of Gale's head. Katniss let out a scream when she saw her companion collapse and she let fly the arrow, watching as this time it found its mark and the Nephilim dissolved into a bath of light.

She turned her attention to the other two who were coming to their feet, a slow smile spreading across both of their faces. They were devastatingly handsome; one giant shook the dirt out of his light brown curls, his emerald green eyes bursting with the light of the full moon. His partner was similar in appearance but bronze in color and reminded Katniss of the pictures she had seen of Achilles, son of Peleus. It was whispered among the Hunters that many of the Greek heroes of the Trojan War had been Nephilim. The fairer one practically salivated as he slowly appraised Katniss, letting his eyes rake lasciviously over her body. "We know you, Katniss Everdeen. You are a scourge to our kind." He laughed lustily at her as he cracked his bloodied knuckles. "Marvel, we will have our sport with this one, won't we?"

Satisfied that he was as clean as he could get under the circumstances, Marvel glanced nervously around him. "I relish the thought of hearing this one scream, Cato, but what of the humans?"

Cato gave a derisive laugh. "We will find them soon enough and complete our business. In the meantime, we have a tasty morsel here to enjoy."

Katniss felt her fear fueling her rage as she crouched in a fighting stance. "Why can't you things ever just die quietly? It's always a fucking soliloquy with you." She pulled a second knife from her belt. She had barely balanced it in her hand when she felt a heavy weight tackle her from behind, knocking the knives and the wind from her. She felt like every bone in her back had shattered into a million pieces as she barely brought her arms up to protect her chest and head from the impact the Nephilim's body as they crashed to the ground. She felt the rumble of the creature's laughter reverberate through her body, the burst of hot air exploding across her cheek.

"Why do you listen to us?" Cato laughed as he approached her. The Nephilim behind him pulled her backwards by her arms until she was kneeling down before Cato. She struggled but her arms were effectively pinned behind her. She jerked her head back, connecting with the beast's nose, a wail of pain and anger exploded into the air but still he didn't let go.

"Feisty woman! I think you cracked Brutus' nose." said Cato appreciatively as Brutus let out a stream of swear words both modern and ancient. "We like our women with spirit."

Katniss heaved in anger and was completely unprepared for Cato's boot as he sent it into her side. She could swear she felt something rupture inside of her and bit her lip until she drew blood to keep from crying out.

Cato knelt down, bringing his face directly before hers. "Don't worry, when we are done with you, you'll be squealing like a pig. There is a lot of Nephilim blood on those hands of yours."

Katniss recovered from the pain long enough to gather a wad of spit and launch it into Cato's eye. If she was going to die, it was best if they got angry enough to off her quickly.

Cato wiped his face and then, with the slick palm, landed a loud slap on Katniss' face, the force strong enough to loosen a molar. Katniss' vision started to swim with the impact and the pain of the blow to her side and she began to truly fear that she would not escape this predicament. She cast a glance over at Gale's unmoving form and she began to hope that he was dead. There was no end to the cruelty these Nephilim could unleash on a Demon Hunter.

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Marvel as Katniss lifted her eyes just in time to see him slump to the ground. Before Cato could recover from the shock, a creature at least as large as him picked him up off of the ground and with a roar, launched him over the cliff and into the freezing Hudson River.

As if in slow motion, her rescuer turned and Katniss' blurred vision was riveted by the most shocking sight she had ever seen. It was clearly a Nephilim – tall as the tallest among them and broad-shouldered, the fabric of his black t-shirt stretching almost painfully over the muscles of his chest. His blond hair whipped carelessly in the biting wind but it was his eyes that arrested her. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen – eyes that called to mind the endless blue of a summer day, the deep lapis lazuli of a fine Indian sari. He was something beyond beautiful. He stalked towards her with determination and Katniss forgot to feel fear - despite his attributes, he did not have the edge of menace the other's possessed. She was overcome by his perfection, every cell in her battered body coming to attention despite the pain and her fading consciousness.

Brutus released his grip on her so suddenly, she slumped to the ground, her head slamming into the pavement. As the world around her faded to black, all she could make-out was a cry of agony and Brutus' protests against the stranger.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" screeched Brutus as the blows resounded through the air, the end of the question soon swallowed by a thick crack followed by a deafening silence that merged with the dark fog that creeped over Katniss, causing her to fade to black with the name of her savior on her lips.

**XXXXX**

**Glossary of Terms**

Angels: Original supernatural being who manage the Guardians and obscure affairs in the universe. Associated with goodness and kindness, they guide human beings and are drawn to beauty, kindness and self-abnegation.

_Example: Thresh, Rue, etc._

Blood Demons: Human beings who have opted, through free choice, to give up their souls in exchange for great power. They are rare beings, because few survive the Blood Ritual that rips their souls. They are considered abominations. A powerful warlock is required to perform the magic necessary to make the conversion.

_Example: Coriolanus Snow, etc._

Defiants: Rare creatures who defy their original species in temperament, abilities or alliances. These include Guardians who ally themselves to Demons, Nephilim who become human-like, demon hunters who betray their kind.

_Example: Peeta, Annie_

Demon: Original supernatural being of intense evil and cruelty. Come from the ranks of angels who have rebelled against balance and order. Drawn to power, corruption, cruelty and carnal pleasure.

_Example: Coin, Thread, etc._

Demon Hunter: A human given special characteristics which make them superior warriors with extreme longevity, speed and power. Their purpose is to kill demons. We never learn who exactly gives them these powers. Some think it is God. Some think it is just one of those things.

_Example: Katniss, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Finnick, etc._

Guardian: A human infused with a supernatural essence in manner similar to Demon Hunters that gives them special abilities such as superior healing. Designed to comfort, guide and heal but can fight when necessary.

_Example: Seeder, Prim, Annie._

Human beings: Mortal creatures who live oblivious to the existence of supernatural creatures. Possess a conscience and free will to express their preferences for good and evil. Capricious by nature, they nevertheless aspire to goodness and self-actualization. Not everyone is convinced of their innate goodness but Demon Hunters and Guardians are sworn to protect human beings against the creatures of the dark.

_Example: Madam Trinkett, Master Heavensbee, Octavia, Flavius, Thom, Delly, etc._

Nephilim: Half demon/ half human male being usually the result of a male angel or demon mating with a human female. While often believed to be evil by nature, historically, they were considered demi-gods.

_Example: Peeta, Marvel, Cato, Brutus, Greek heroes of the Trojan War, etc._

Nephilin: Half demon/half human female being usually the result of a male angel or demon mating with a human female. While often believed to be evil by nature, historically, they were considered demi-gods

_Example: Clove, Glimmer, Nymphs etc._

Warlocks and Witches: Human beings who have developed the gift of practicing magic and manipulating the energies in the universe. All humans possess these abilities but they have been lost in the modern world with rare exceptions. They can perform rites such as Blood Rituals and cures for curses.

_Example: Cinna, Madam Trinkett, Master Heavensbee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Hunted **

One thing was certain: she was going to die.

Katniss blinked, but she could only see what was going on to her left. Blood, bodies, and swords clashed in the eerie moonlight in what seemed like a scene carved from a nightmare.

Even after 300 years, Katniss sometimes wondered if she had simply dreamed it all - maybe every moment of the day was a hallucination from which she would soon wake, perhaps to find herself in her room, her sister hovering worriedly over her. But she had only to look at her battle-scarred body to know that her life was, indeed, real.

She wanted to search for her sister. She wanted to warn her, to call out, but every attempt suffocated her dry throat. "Run!" she wanted to scream.

Only a weak, feeble whimper flowed from her lips.

That was the day her life had changed: the day her parents succumbed to the northern swords, the day she was taken prisoner with the other women. It was her last day on Earth as a mortal.

It was over before it had barely begun. When Katniss' rage was unleashed, fueled by her fate, the destruction of her village, her family, her life, she lost all control. With her newfound speed and strength, she had decimated the invading McLeods before she was aware of what she had done. After, all was silent, too quiet to be true.

It had been too much for her - the sight of those broken bodies, the blood of those men on her hands. It had descended on her all at once - her sister now beyond her reach, her family dead, her clan destroyed. She had found the chieftain's sword, prepared to end her short career as demon hunter.

But strong arms encircled her just as she fell forward. Even this would be taken from her, this one last wish.

"Let me go!" she howled, in her rage and agony.

"I can't," came the response against her ear, a burst of hot air, the voice filled with a harsh benevolence and Katniss was suddenly reminded of her father, his own deep cadences, at once manly and kind. She sank against the wall of muscle at her back and sobbed into the night. She had so much in front of her left to confront and she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She still recalled trying to get her sister out of danger, but her sister was no longer with her. She was gone, to a place beyond her reach.

"_Run_!" The word was still sealed in her mouth.

The light was still dim but that was when she caught a glimpse of him. Just an outline, an insinuation of a creature before everything faded to black.

The dream ends, leaving Katniss confused, her pounding heart still recovering from the memory when a familiar face stared back at her. She tried to get up, but the simple movement sent bolts of pain throughout her body.

"Easy there," came Madge's voice.

Katniss shook her head and exhaled. It couldn't be him; the voice was wrong.

"… Katniss?" she repeated.

"Huh?"

"Can you hear me, Katniss?" Madge's delicate hand rested against Katniss' forehead, forcing her to lay down again.

"What happened?" Katniss said, but the room around her began to spin and a wave of nausea hit her.

"Is she awake?" Gale said from somewhere behind her, and she knew she was back in her warehouse apartment. His dark hair was covered in a strip of bandage and the smell of mint emanated from his e-cigarette.

"Don't you dare smoke that in here!" Madge hissed sternly, trying to keep her voice low, but the sound made Katniss' head hurt even more.

"We're losing her," Gale exclaimed, ignoring Madge's outburst as he simply pointed towards Katniss. Her eyes were already too heavy under the dim light and her consciousness was fading again.

"Can't you even respect your injured partner!" Madge continued her ranting, moving from Katniss' bed to push Gale and his hated cigarette out of sight.

Katniss heard Gale's remark, but the words didn't make any sense.

As Madge's voice filled her ears again, Katniss was happy to black out: anything was better than hearing those two fight.

**XXXXX**

The next time she woke up, there were no pale blue eyes to greet her. Her apartment was shrouded in darkness thanks to the heavy purple velvet curtains covering the windows. Katniss tried to get up; her first attempt failed as a wave of dizziness pushed her back down. With a deep breath, she tried again, pulling out the IV tucked into her thin vein before sitting up stubbornly and swinging her legs off the bed.

Tip-toeing on socked feet, she searched for a light, finding the switch closest to her bed. As she turned on one of the five fluorescent lamps, a quiet creaking was heard from the couch at the other corner of the one-room apartment.

"Katniss?" Madge's sleepy voice drew Katniss' attention to where the other Demon Hunter was sleeping. "Are you feeling better?"

"What happened?" Her voice failed in her dry throat, but Katniss forced it out. "The Nephilim. A blood ritual …" The scenes from the other night came back slowly to her troubled mind, along with a whispered name.

_Peeta_.

Madge stretched, rolling her slender legs off the couch. She smoothed the knots of sleep out of her blond hair and checked the pair of daggers under the cushion—none of them slept with their weapons very far away.

Madge Undersee, a fellow clanswoman and one of the Demon Hunters of the Citadel, told Katniss what had happened during the days she had been unconscious. She was her oldest friend, aside from Gale, from her days as a mortal.

The Citadel, headquarters of the Demon Hunters for the Northeast region, reported increasing activity in the underworld: rituals, crimes, murderers … the Nephilim seemed to be more active than they had been in ages. What happened to Katniss and Gale, a routine hunt turned deadly, was happening to many of the other hunters, except they had the added treat of a blood ritual.

Katniss had listened to the tale with an increasing headache. Madge had used many of her years on Earth to study the art of medicine and had taken care of her, but someone else had brought her back home after the fight.

"How did I end up here?" Katniss asked while nursing a mug of green tea, though the liquid was cold by now.

"I don't know," Madge answered perplexed. "We got a message at the Citadel, calling for a healer. Since I knew both you and Gale, I was sent."

Katniss had a suspicion as to who her mysterious savior was, but how would she explain that a Nephilim, a malevolent creature of unspeakable evil, had helped them?

"Where is Gale?" she asked absentmindedly, not smelling tobacco in the air.

Madge flashed her pearly smile. "Thought you'd never ask." She placed both hands over her daggers. "Are you up for a little excursion?"

"Yeah." Katniss answered, testing her muscles.

"Grab your bow, Katniss. We're going to the Citadel."

**XXXXX**

Katniss hated the Citadel.

The famous headquarters of the Hunters didn't appeal to mortals on the outside— being located on the grounds of the old Domino Sugar factory at the very far end of an abandoned industrial complex in Brooklyn. It boasted the look of something that had once been a grand symbol of a robust industrial age but today was rotted with neglect toward certain oblivion. It was protected by a spell to shield the true nature of the building from human eyes, but for those who could see past the magic, it became a tower of the latest technology, with so many underground levels that it made Katniss' head spin.

She could handle the fact that most demon hunters spent their lives hiding in underground holes; it was the hunters themselves that filled her with unease.

From all around the world, from countless periods in history and from all races, hunters inhabited the Citadel. New recruits, with the scent of humanity still fresh on them, trained to become demon hunters at the Northeast location. More experienced hunters, like Katniss herself, who had seen a few centuries of human disgrace first hand, paraded the corridors and left every night to fulfill their calling. Ancients, the original Hunters from a time when angels, demons, Hunters and Guardians roamed freely on Earth; masters who ruled from the top of their inflexible hierarchy.

Katniss hated it all because no matter how old a Hunter was, his eyes would always tell a mournful story filled with sadness and loss. She had enough self-pity without any further mirrors of her own sorrow. Being a Demon Hunter was a curse. More years on Earth only served to convince her that mortality was in fact a blessing from whoever had put this entire system in motion.

Gale met them in the giant stone lobby, fidgeting uncharacteristically. "We're going to see Haymitch. He has some news," Gale finished his sentence with a newly acquired habit of rubbing his index finger and thumb, and it was clear to Katniss and Madge that he wanted a cigarette. Madge clasped his hand firmly in hers while they entered the elevator to Haymitch's office.

The odor of alcohol and dried sweat hit them like a physical wall.

"Haymitch!" Gale called, knocking loudly on the door as he entered the room. Madge took a step back when she noticed the state of the once imposing office. The dark mahogany walls and table had seen their last polish ages ago. Piles of crumpled documents littered the floor, and a whiteboard filled with photos seemed the only usable thing along the walls.

"What do you want?" Haymitch didn't bother to raise his head from his desk to look at Gale.

"Katniss Everdeen is here," the younger man answered, and Haymitch stirred and looked up at the name.

"Hey, sweetheart. Nice to see you're alive."

Katniss rolled her eyes. For reasons she couldn't place, Haymitch had grown fond of her during her training, many centuries ago. The fact that she was one of the most efficient hunters in the Citadel also gave her credit.

"What's going on?" Katniss, who had mastered the art of ignoring Haymitch's odor, pointed to the whiteboard on the wall where hunters' names and photos were appended, together with dates and locations.

Haymitch searched for his flask among the detritus covering his desk and took a long gulp. "Apparently we're not the only ones hunting anymore." Even though he stank of cheap alcohol, his voice was sober. "We lost five good hunters last week. And the numbers keep coming. It's good to see you're okay."

He proceeded to tell them how episodes like the one that happened with Gale and Katniss were spreading through the region. More Nephilim, strong and fearless, surprising new and experienced hunters.

Not everyone had been as lucky as Katniss and Gale.

Katniss decided not to talk about her savior. The way things worked at the Citadel it was kill first, ask questions later and no fraternizing with the enemy.

"What do you think their plan is?" Katniss asked, her fingers running over the photos on the whiteboard.

"We have teams trying to capture a Nephilim." Haymitch took a deep breath and pointed at Gale. "The boy here is leading one. You can have another if you want."

Katniss nodded and looked back at Madge, who was still against the doorframe. If she wanted anyone on her team, it would be Undersee. They'd been together since this whole thing had started.

Before she could reply, though, another huntress appeared at the door.

"We got one, old drunk," the huntress said, ignoring the other three people in the room. She threaded her fingers through her short, dirty hair.

Madge simply rolled her eyes at her.

"Broken arm and a small concussion, but he's ready for interrogation." After accepting Haymitch's nod, the huntress finally spared a glance at the others.

"Hawthorne," she winked at Gale, and Katniss could swear Gale blushed at that, "Undersee." Her eyes had locked onto Katniss, but Madge nodded anyway. "Hi, brainless."

"Johanna," Katniss offered in a small greeting, since Johanna was everything but pleasant company. But she was ruthless and thorough, a hunter with a reputation equal to Katniss'.

It wasn't a surprise Johanna's team had gotten a Nephilim. The big surprise was that he was still alive at all.

**XXXXX**

"Katniss!" Finnick Odair, one of the hunters from Johanna's team, flashed her his signature bright smile as soon as she entered the interrogation room, followed by Gale and Madge. Johanna hung back by the door to speak to Haymitch.

"Hey, Finn," she greeted him, awarding him one of her rare smiles.

Katniss and Finnick bonded as soon as she was recruited. They had something in common that few hunters shared: a beloved one turned into a Guardian. While Katniss chose to sacrifice herself for her sister, Finnick endured the hard path of Demon Hunter in the place of his fiancée.

But all that happened far too long ago.

"Why don't you put a shirt on?" Gale mumbled while passing the bare-chested Finnick.

Finnick promptly ignored him, provoking a small smile from Madge. Without warning, Katniss' bow vibrated again and she knew something was inside the Citadel.

"What did you guys catch?" Katniss asked once she and Finnick were closer to the glass wall, leaving Gale.

Finnick took a deep breath, pulling out a t-shirt from his back pocket and slipping it over his. They stared at the one-way glass, and Katniss saw the source of the bow's unease. There, in the nondescript room, the captured Nephilim locked inside. Three Hunters guarded the room, and another two by the door.

"We don't know yet. He says they're planning something big and nothing can stop them." Finn snorted at the last phrase, looking back at the arrested half-demon.

Katniss followed his gaze, seeing the prisoner for the first time. Dark hair and dry blood covered his chest, but one could see how big and muscular he was. And beautiful, to the point of being breathtaking.

Like her savior.

She shook her head to force the images of those blue eyes from her mind.

"Might all just be bullshit," she said, looking back at Finnick. "But Gale and I stumbled on a Blood Ritual the last time we were out. Maybe they are planning something."

"Whatever they're doing is not good." The handsome hunter stretched his long arms, tapping soundlessly at the glass. "Are you staying or going back to your hole?"

"You mean my apartment?" she laughed quietly, before nodded.

"It could be dangerous, you know?" His green eyes showed concern. The tale of how Katniss Everdeen had been knocked out by Nephilims had already spread through the Citadel.

"I can handle myself." She flashed him one last small smile and headed for the elevators.

Katniss preferred to forget the voice in her head saying that, if danger arrived, a certain savior might be there to help her.

**XXXXX**

His body emanated pure heat as she struggled against his arms. Katniss was bathed in warm blood, mutilated corpses littering the damp ground of the forest, becoming ever more visible as the pale tentacles of morning unfurled across the sky. Katniss knew her nails dug painfully into his forearms, but she couldn't tear herself out of his grasp.

"What have I done?" she whispered, though she already knew. The blood-soaked ground was proof of her actions.

That was her first night as a hunter, a demon killer and she had expended her fury on the very ones she was sworn to protect. She was no better than a murderer.

Her companion didn't reply, his strong arms cocooning her from the fear and death that surrounded them. Katniss dug her nails painfully into the powerful arms that held her in place but try as she might, she could not tear herself away.

The night had been relentless, ending with a sea of blood for which only she was responsible. This had been her handiwork, her vengeance given full reign. When her anger had returned to human proportions, she was sick with what her own blood lust and fury had wrought and sought escape from the memory of everything that had happened. When she found the sword of the McLeod Chieftain mired in a pool of drying blood, she'd pulled it out, ready to fall upon it and end her miseries forever.

So it was not relief she felt when she found herself being yanked away from her final escape. Katniss became vicious again, screaming and flailing against the arms that held her back. She could not see who had thwarted her, but had it been God himself, Katniss would have been no less furious.

"Let me go!" she snarled, resorting to biting down on the forearms that crossed over her chest, drawing blood, more blood. Still he did not relent.

"I can't," was his strangled reply. Katniss continued to rage and flail until all her self-hatred and horror was spent and she had no energy left to fight. He loosened his hold when she finally collapsed in exhaustion, reduced to tears, then dry sobs, then nothing.

"Humans cry when they are in pain. I'm sorry," said the voice from behind her. Katniss had no words, instead gripping the ground to keep the world from spinning. When she was finally able to lift herself from the spot, he was long gone and the sun was beating down on her, hiding nothing of the scene from last night.

She set out with her newfound strength to bury all the corpses - of her enemies as well as her friends. She dug up the ground with inexhaustible energy, turning grass and wildflowers over to make room for the ashes of her village. She lay her mother and father together and marked the spot with a simple stone. Survivors emerged from the trees to survey their losses and Katniss gathered them as best she could. She found purpose in helping the weak and desperate. The sword was not quite forgotten but it settled as a distant possibility in the back of her mind when she realized she might actually survive this transition.

But she could never, ever forget the faceless stranger. She woke from her dream, a riot of feelings washing over her. One thing was certain; in more than one way, he had saved her that night and brought her far enough along so that she could learn to save herself.

**XXXXX**

"They're at it again," Gale murmured next to her as he and Katniss looked down from her perch on the roof at the circle of five people on the darkened alley. "Another ritual."

The group was hidden by spells and dark magic, and given the last time they had encountered a similar ritual, they were extra careful in their approach. The city continued its cacophony of activity, oblivious to what was taking place under their noses.

"One of them is holding something," Katniss whispered as she clutched her bow tightly in her hands, but wouldn't make a move without being sure they could outfight the group. "Can you see what it is?"

"No," Gale answered and grabbed a pair of binoculars from his small backpack. "Just a second."

Situated on a high roof, Katniss continued to stare down at the men in the alley, but she also kept checking the surroundings. Maybe her savior would be ready to intervene again? She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't disappointed each time he did not appear.

"Holy shit," Gale said in horror as the chant under them increased.

"What?" Katniss looked back but saw nothing extraordinary. Five guys, a pentagon … they could attack and knock them down by themselves. Only two Nephilim.

"Katniss." Gale hissed, pointed to the bundle one of the Nephilim held close to his chest. "Its a baby."

Gripped with terror for the child, Katniss wasted no time in slinging her bow back. It took her less than a second to fire the first arrow, and yet it was still too late for her taste.

She fell on them like a killer shadow, piercing her first steel arrow in the neck of the tallest Nephilim. While he fought for breath and gagged in his own blood, Gale jumped on the second Nephilim and sliced open his neck from one ear to another. The explosion of light from their wounds announced their destruction, lighting up the alleyway.

_Good_, thought Katniss. _Now they wouldn't be getting up again like the last time_.

The other three were humans, and ran from the hunters like scared ants.

Gale watched as the half-demon fought for the last seconds of his life with the bundle still between his burly arms. He carefully took the child from the dissolving creature, the ashes of his body blowing in the chilly wind when he finally succumbed.

"Is it …" Katniss trembled, the memory of dying children engraved in her mind for eternity ever since she watched the village homes burn with them inside.

A tiny, shrill cry resounded in the alley and Gale offered the baby a smile.

"Look, Catnip," he approached her, the baby now screaming loudly in his arms. "It's a little girl."

Katniss refused to stare too much at the child, her heart shattering with anger, pity and horror at the mere sight of it.

"This wasn't a normal sacrifice," she said while still looking around, part of her waiting for a shadow to jump out at them.

"Let's go back to the Citadel. They'll know what to do," Gale commanded, but his grey eyes were still enchanted with the little girl who had stopped crying to look curiously at Gale's fingers dancing in front of her.

Katniss refused to touch her as they crossed the city, her hands shaking with anger. It was just an infant. They had been about to kill her! She walked quickly in the direction of the closest thing to home any of the hunters knew.

"She reminds me of Posy," Gale said quietly, suffused perhaps with memories of his own, memories of the night he'd had to leave his family behind forever.

Katniss cocked her head towards him, scowling at the pink baby who was thoroughly enchanted by her lanky friend. "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Do what to myself?" Gale demanded as stroked the baby in his arms.

"Remember. Why do you bother to remember?" she said, balling her hands into fists so tight, her knuckles were white with the strain.

"Remember what, Catnip? You mean remember who I was? Not everyone can live in a vacuum like you," he said, with an edge of bitterness. "It hurts but at least I know who I am. I will never forget that I am Gale of the Hawthorne Clan, son of William and Hazel." He stopped walking and faced Katniss, forcing her to stop also. "I'll never forget that I had two brothers and a sister. I'll never forget my land, or my people, even if that means I must remember the way they died. Even if it guts me everytime." He turned away from her, holding the baby tightly to his chest. "You don't come from nothing either. Your people were of noble blood and do not deserve to be forgotten."

"It's sentimental clap-trap!" she hissed angrily. "Nothing will bring them back."

"All the more reason why I honor their memory. I might have changed into this form but I know who I am. Can you say the same thing?" he retorted.

Katniss had no words in response. It was painful to think of her family, of the night that she became a Hunter. She suppressed so much of it that the memories only ever dared appear in her dreams. She wanted to feel offense, even anger, which normally came so easy to her. But all she could muster in response to Gale's rebuke was emptiness.

**XXXXX**

The Citadel was less crowded than usual that night, with most of hunters out on the streets. Katniss and Gale strode through the grey corridors under curious eyes, since he carried the sleeping baby carefully in his arms.

"Oh, you got one too!" Johanna greeted them when they entered the central room, a place reserved for discussions and meetings. Katniss raised one eyebrow and watched intrigued as Johanna approached Gale, delicately caressing the baby's soft hair. It was the most loving act Katniss had ever seen from the woman.

"Teams are reporting sacrifices," Johanna said in explanation as she pointed Gale to another room. As he left with the baby, Johanna turned to Katniss. "Babies, children … they are targets, too."

Katniss' anger bubbled in her chest once more, and she took a deep breath before answering Johanna, noticing other hunters entering the room. "Why are they doing this?"

Johanna shrugged and curled her fingers around her hand-axe, her constant companion, swinging at her waist. "Haymitch and the other ancients are having a meeting right now."

"Where are they?" Katniss demanded, feeling nauseous as more hunters entered the room with talks of teams who hadn't been able to prevent the sacrifices.

"Follow me," Johanna said, tugging at Katniss' sleeve, leaving Gale to sort out the business of the infant.

They headed out the central room, onto an elevator to reach the upper levels of the tower.

Something unsettling in the air made the hair at the nape of Katniss' neck stand on end as she and Johanna approached a more secluded wing of the tower. Johanna's knuckles were white from holding her axe handle, which showed that she also felt the strange tension.

It only got worse when they reached the door of the meeting room, guarded by two hunters. Everything in their demeanor was as it should be except their eyes, which were skittish and seemed to roam everywhere at once.

"Is Haymitch in there?" Katniss asked and one of the guards, a young recruit, nodded.

"Yeah, but he isn't alone," he whispered hurriedly, as if it held more information.

Katniss rubbed her neck to try to calm the goosebumps that had formed there. She took a deep breath to steady her wildly racing pulse.

"Something is wrong," Katniss said.

Johanna discreetly agreed.

"No one is allowed in," said the other guard, a more experienced hunter. He made a move to stand between the women and the door.

"I'm a squad chief," Johanna said angrily. "I have clearance to go wherever I want." She pushed the guard aside and opened the door without any further objections.

Katniss inhaled a sharp breath and instinctively took a step back. Johanna stood still, her eyes fixed on the figure in the center of the room.

Haymitch sat at the end of the table with four of the oldest hunters of the Citadel, masters and ancients from the most remote days of humanity's earliest existence. All five of them were in the grip of a barely disguised awe in the presence of the fifth being in the room.

Her form shone, even though there was no strong light. Flawless, ebony colored skin seemed to shimmer if stared at too long; her eyes were the pitchest black Katniss had ever seen, and she felt she could stare into that blackness for hours.

Her throat finally relaxed enough to allow air to pass, and Katniss felt tears stinging her eyes, because the last time she had seen eyes like that, so deep, pure and knowing, was when she had seen her sister.

She stood face to face with a Guardian.

Johann's finger uncurled from her axe, all her anxiety melting away.

Guardians didn't dwell, or even interact, with Demon Hunters. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum, living entirely different lives, but always with similar purposes - to preserve balance, to hold back the forces of chaos that stood ever ready to destroy their existence as they knew it. Guardians were heavenly creatures that existed to preserve the goodness in humanity. They dealt with humans when necessary, but were more equipped to handle the hidden forces that often threatened to drown the world in evil, and never anything as common as Nephilims. Guardians bartered in the business of souls and beings beyond the human realm, leaving the bloody, bruising Earth business to Demon Hunters.

They were the purest beings to step on Earth, as close to the gods as angels themselves and the wisest creatures in nature, because they stood between mortals and immortals.

The question was: what was a Guardian doing there?

"They're both handling it well," Haymitch said nervously, breaking the spell that held both Katniss and Johanna under the eyes of the Guardian. "The Hunter who received our guest pissed himself."

The tall, beautiful Guardian didn't flinch at Haymitch's vulgarity. Katniss thought the creature didn't expect much more from simple Demon Hunters.

"What …? " Katniss cleared her throat, but her voice was still weak when she spoke. "What's happening?"

The Guardian turned to acknowledge the newcomers, and suddenly she seemed taller than everyone in the room.

"I am Seeder, Guardian of the North."

Katniss didn't pay attention to a word she said, because the tone of her voice soothed her mind to complete stillness.

"I've come with a message," Seeder continued, turning her attention to the older hunters, as if she knew Katniss wouldn't be able to reply.

"Here comes the fun part," Haymitch grumbled and fished his flask from his jacket.

"The Guardians need your help." Seeder's soothing voice had an edge of humanity, almost breaking at the end. "We haven't been hunted in centuries. But in the last month, we've lost two companions."

The air was thick again when Katniss spoke, "Who?"

"_Run_!" Images from her dream crept before her eyes, her desperation to keep her sister safe at all costs momentarily blinding her.

"Not the one you seek," Seeder replied steadily, her eyes boring into Katniss. "She is safe."

"The children, the Guardians … it's all a plan." Haymitch interrupted, rising from his chair. "Demons and Nephilims are hunting pure souls. The children are a test, but most of them aren't pure enough."

"They plan to create Gems of Souls, portals between our world and the world of demons."

The world of demons. Hell itself.

"The sacrifices we've been trying to interrupt …" Johanna closed the door behind her and Katniss, and spoke directly to Haymitch. "They were searching for pure souls amongst the children."

"Pure souls? In New York City? Good luck with that!" Haymitch seemed to be calm, but Katniss knew the Guardian was unsettling every Hunter in the Citadel.

"Why are you coming to us for help?" Johanna asked.

"Because, Johanna Mason," Seeder responded. "There are none better at hunting demons than your kind. There are more of them and their bastard offspring than there have been in ages. Guardians can't take them all alone."

"But you're virtually immortal!" Katniss said in shock.

Seeder shook her head. "There are no true immortals, Katniss Everdeen. Only the principalities we defend - demons, angels, and perhaps the Gods themselves."

"We can't take any chances." Haymitch also stood, followed by the four hunters at his side. "We have to kill every Nephilim on sight."

Seeder nodded and Johanna, Haymitch and the others agreed with assenting murmurs. As the ancients discussed tactics and strategies, Seeder floated towards Katniss, her dark eyes boring into hers.

"You must take extra care of yourself, Katniss Everdeen," she said in a low voice. "You have been marked for centuries."

Katniss furrowed her brow and, despite the fact that she was very intimidated by the presence of this creature, she still could not restrain her curiosity. "How so?"

"The future is not so easily read. It is fluid and changes, sometimes with the smallest decisions. But it has long since been known by us that your destiny will be a decisive one. Choose your alliances carefully and remember who the real enemy is at all times." She placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder and suddenly, the world around her fell away. Everything had been set on fire, demon hunters that she had known for centuries lay broken on the ground just as the McLeod's had lain at her feet hundreds of years before. She knew them by the smallest details - Johanna's axe still in hand, Finnick's copper-colored hair, Gale's discarded cigarette. Everyone that had held some meaning for her lay unmoving at her feet.

But the worst was her sister, bound and unconscious at the feet of a monster, whose eyes blazed with ice blue fire. There was nothing remotely human left of him but she recognized her savior even in his demonic form. Behind him stood a man with white hair, orchestrating everything and Katniss understood this destruction, this chaos was his masterpiece. He wanted nothing more than to see the world destroyed, to rule over death and desolation. She could read his thoughts as if she'd stood in the center of his mind. Katniss opened her mouth to scream when the vision collapsed around her, leaving her panting with horror and heartbreak. Her friends. Her sister...

"What was that?" Katniss gasped, her eyes wide with terror as she clutched her stomach. "Why would you show me that?"

"Because, that is the future we are all running towards. And it converges on you, Katniss. It has always converged around you. You must be careful," Seeder whispered. She released Katniss' shoulder and turned to the group huddled over the meeting room table. "I take my leave, Master Abernathy. You would do well to speak to Katniss and answer all her questions. She will have many now."

Haymitch nodded wisely, seeing the Guardian out of the room. Katniss' thoughts were riotous in her mind. Her friends dead, her loved ones destroyed. And her savior at the center of it all. She muttered his name under her breath - _Peeta._ He stood over the body of her sister and it was enough for her to decide that she could not trust his benevolence at any cost. Seeder had told her to choose her alliances wisely. As Haymitch made his way back to where she stood, she made her decision.

Peeta had to be the first one she hunted and destroyed.

xxxxx

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 coming soon! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Legends**

_"__She might have questions,_" was an understatement. Katniss was reeling from her vision and waited until the meeting room cleared out before cornering Haymitch, the only person she knew who might be able to bring clarity to her mind.

"I don't know what to make of it," Katniss said as she adjusted herself in the large, dark brown leather chair. "I knew there was a sort of prophecy when Prim and I were _called_," she said the word "called" with a certain irony - recruited would have implied they'd had a choice, "But I never thought much of it. It seemed pretty straightforward and anyway, everytime we interfere with a Nephilim or a demon, we are in some ways, 'ending Winter's reign,' or whatever." Katniss used air quotes to emphasize her point before letting her hands fall to her lap in frustration.

Haymitch settled behind his desk, running his hands through his hair, suddenly appearing very tired. "Prophecies are actually rather rare and divination," he pulled his silver flask towards him, offering Katniss a shot out of pure politeness, which she declined, "is considered more the province of warlocks and witches than Guardians, because the future is so fluid."

"So why show me mine?"

Haymitch took a swig of his white liquor, wiping away a drop with the back of his hand. He would never win points for manners but he was one of the oldest Hunters in existence and had seen things that was now the stuff of legends.

"Let me tell you a story. More like history, really, since I was around for a good part of it and you weren't paying attention the first time I told you."

Katniss sat up. In the early years of her training, she had not cared very much for the historical aspects of her "calling," reluctant as she had been to become a Hunter to begin with. She had not wanted to do anything that gave the appearance that she accepted in any way her semi-immortal state. In fact, her resentment and grief over losing her family, practically overnight, made her rebellious and surly. She often redirected her anger towards her trainers and other Hunters, something Haymitch had figured out early on. It wasn't until he made her see that her actions insured the safety and protection of those who could not protect themselves that she began to make peace with her lot in life. In consequence, she had retained very little of Hunter lore, a deficit that Haymitch appeared ready to rectify.

"See, we don't exactly have an advantage over humans when it comes to knowing how all this came about." Haymitch swept a hand outwards to indicate everything around him. "But there are some things we do know and it sort of provides a rationale for why things are the way they are."

Katniss leaned forward in her chair almost despite herself. "You mean, why we exist? I figured God or somebody created Hunters to help keep Nephilim in check and send Demons back to the Underworld."

"Well, if that's the case, you know more than I do. The fact is, Hunters showed up late in human history. Nephilim have actually been around for a long time. In different religious text, they'll tell you that Nephilim walked the earth long before the Flood and in fact, lived alongside humans. Demons also were not as restricted to the Underworld as they are now. Everything was more fluid and there was a lot more magic in the world back then."

"Demons roamed the Earth?" Katniss asked, startled.

"Angels and Demons. The only difference between an Angel and a Demon is an Angel falls on the side of order and rationalism. We call it the good but in fact, it's just another way of conceiving the way the universe works - there are rules and Angels adhere to them without exception. They maintain order and inspire that desire in humans also. They like things to make sense. Science, Mathematics and all the arts are encouraged and loved by those beings who ally themselves to Angels."

"You make it all sound so academic," Katniss said wryly, nonetheless absorbed by Haymitch's explanation.

"Well, in a sense it is. Humans always make morality about good and evil as if those were the intrinsic qualities. But the real qualities that separate beings in the universe is order and chaos. The consequences of each lead to things that then result in good or evil."

"So, Plato, good and evil are the results of things, not qualities we are born with?" half-teased Katniss. She was deeply fascinated by Haymitch's explanation and only now realized what a great storyteller he was.

"Mark my words, sweetheart. Every one of us beings in this fine, clusterfuck of a universe has one thing in common - we are free. We have free will. We choose the way we want to be. Every single one of us, from human to demi-god and everybody in between, even Demons, have free will and are perfectly able to exercise it." Haymitch, excited by his own explanation, jabbed a finger in Katniss' direction. "People think everyone is just born good or evil but the truth is, everyone holds a mix inside of them and chooses which part to exercise."

"So what makes a Demon? Are they just disorganized?" asked Katniss.

"Well, they are beings that tend towards disorder. But more than that. They favor chaos. They don't reign in their strong feelings and emotions because they don't think that it is right to do so. They love explosions and acts of destruction because they are an expression of uncontrolled strength. They are messy and impulsive and prefer instinct over rationality. They lived on Earth also and created Nephilim because they did not obey the rules against marrying humans that Angels imposed on themselves."

"So the rules that Angels not fraternize with humans did not, you know…"

"Come from above? No, because at that point in human history, they walked the Earth like humans did. Angels foresaw the consequences of fraternizing with humans and chose to avoid it."

She shifted in her chair, trying to get more comfortable as she tried to understand. "So they were all the same creatures, but they exercise different parts of their natures?"

"In essence, yes. Their philosophy is what differentiates them."

Katniss' brow furrowed. "But there are seminal aspects, things that appear to belong to each species. The Demon form is hideous and terrifying to humans but the Angelic form is not."

Haymitch nodded. "Because Demons seek power through fear and intimidation. They choose that form. They are perfectly capable of appearing as humans or Angels. It's a matter of style" he tossed out offhandedly.

"But Angels were onto something when they forbade themselves to marry humans," Haymitch continued after a pause. "The offspring of these marriages, the Nephilim, began to grow numerous and powerful. Demons and their spawn began to abuse their superior power and subjugate their weaker fellow humans. They introduced the concept of slavery. One of the Demons, a creature who calls herself Alma, rose up as a leader. She was instrumental in creating the schism between Angels who wanted to separate themselves from the race of humans and end the abuses of the Nephilim and Demons who felt it was their right to rule based on their superior gifts. This rift grew deeper and deeper as she recruited more Angels and Nephilim to her side until there was no choice but to go to war."

"I've heard of the War of the Hosts. It resulted in the banishment of Demons to the underworld."

"Yes. Alma, her Demons and their Nephilim offspring lost that battle, partly because humans allied themselves to Angels and many Nephilim turned against their brothers and sisters. They became known as Defiants. It's where the modern term for beings who don't conform to their races comes from."

Katniss suddenly thought about her savior and wondered if he might actually be a Defiant. "What happened then?"

"Well, there was a lot of bitterness after the War. The ones who paid the most were humans and Nephilim, whose populations were both decimated. Many of the stories in religious texts and epic poems that we read today have their original sources in these battles, obviously corrupted from the passage of time. _The Baghavad Gita, The Illiad, The Legend of Gilgamesh_ - they all tell different versions of the same battle, though the original story has changed over time.

"Anyway, Angels cast the Demons into the Underworld and sealed their entry into the human realm with very ancient magic that fed on the souls of those lost during the War. On a small scale, Demons do continue to move into the human realm,"

"The ones I end up finding over and over," spat Katniss with disgust.

"Exactly. But they can't cross over without the help of humans, because a soul exchange is required for them to enter our realm. Blood rituals are an extreme form of this ritual but there are many minor practices that will bring a Demon into the human realm and, because they are not bound to any one form, they often merge with humans and Nephilim without difficulty." Haymitch leaned forward in his seat to rest his elbows on the desk before him. "This is the primary purpose for the existence of Hunters - to send these Demons back where they belong. Because the Nephilim were so badly reduced, they were allowed to live amongst humans, but they had to swear an oath to not band together for the purposes of subjugating humanity. Guardians and Hunters were created from among humans to essentially police the Nephilim population and are empowered to destroy them if they violate the terms of their surrender."

"So what does this have to do with my dream?" she asked, her mind racing over what little she knew of the stories he'd mentioned, committing herself to reading those epics as soon as she could.

Haymitch ran a hand tiredly over his face. "The Nephilim have been slowly re-populating over the last several hundreds of years. They are clearly acting on behalf of Demons, who can only enter the human realm a soul at a time. Hence the uptick in rituals you see around the city. That's already a major violation of the terms of their oath and is punishable by death. Of greater concern is the Gem of Souls. By building one with souls numerous and pure enough - and mind you, most human souls will do just fine but they tend to try to be efficient and go for the children - those beings can enter en masse. And remember why the war started to begin with?"

Katniss could already see her people, thousands upon thousands, enslaved by malevolent beings whose anger had been festering for thousands of years.

"They want to rule over humans," said Katniss with a sickening feeling of dread.

"They want to rule over anyone that is weaker than them. They'll invade the human realm. This time, a battle would involve Angels, Guardians and Demon Hunters fighting a rabid gang of Demons and Nephilim - it'll be a greater war than the first one. We can't count on many Defiants this time - any who survived the war either went into hiding or were killed outright for their betrayal and this new generation of Nephilim do not appear to have the same problems with their loyalties as their ancient kin." Katniss swallowed. She was almost positive that there was at least one Defiant who had survived the first war.

"New generation? But I thought…"

"That they were not allowed to take human wives? Well, you can't regulate every dick in the universe. And there is the matter than Nephilim themselves have gone on to be with humans and some of those offspring are as strong as their parents."

"This time," Haymitch continued, oblivious to her thoughts, "You have a generation of humans, the strongest of whom no longer believe in magic. They possess advanced technology and weapons of mass destruction. Those same Demons will have Nephilim and human sympathizers who will certainly have access to those weapons. I know I would if I were in their place." Haymitch stopped to look Katniss directly in the eye. "A war under modern conditions could result in the end of all life as we know it."

Katniss blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She felt a dull throb at the top of her head and realized she was concentrating so hard, she'd given herself a headache. "My vision, Haymitch. Why the vision?"

"Because, sweetheart, that's what losing is going to look like. And the way I see it, we don't have the luxury of losing. Remember what our job is here. It isn't to fight for good or evil. We are fighting for _equilibrium._" Katniss gave him a blank look. "Balance!" Haymitch burst out. "Everything balances on the head of a pin and we need to make sure the scales don't tip too far in one direction or the other. Because when it does, the entire universe feels it, from the largest galaxy to the tiniest organelle. And never forget, Demons have no use for balance, not them and not their kin." Haymitch settled back in his chair, watching Katniss as she considered his words.

If she'd come into his office hoping to feel better, she could say, with absolute certainty, that their conversation had had the exact opposite effect.

"They've never been this determined, have they?" said Katniss, remembering the visions from her dream.

Haymitch took a deep breath and this time, Katniss was sure she saw something that looked like genuine worry on his face. "They are pretty confident that they have this one in the bag. If I were you, I wouldn't stay in your place alone. I've sent out a call to all Demon Hunters and invited them to regroup at the Citadel until further notice. You should stay here with us."

Katniss scowled. "You know how I feel about crowds."

Haymitch leaned forward. "The Citadel is enormous. I'm sure we could find a nice, comfortable tube for you to sleep in, if necessary," he quipped before returning to his serious tone. "Katniss, this isn't a drill. This is the real deal. I haven't seen a ramp up like this since the War of the Hosts. That's a helluva long time ago, a long time to be feeding the kind of resentment these Demons have. I am not prepared to lose my Hunters, or this war, over this. Plus, I need every Hunter at my disposal for our next field assignment."

Katniss studied Haymitch, nodding to herself as understanding dawned on her. "We're going after the Gem of Souls, aren't we."

His face lit up with the briefest flicker of a smile. "See, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Are you going to stick around, then?"

She wasn't looking forward to giving up her freedom by scurrying to the Citadel. However, she also wasn't looking forward to being attacked in her own home. Demons and Nephilim could not enter a habitation without invitation but that simple magic would not keep them from waiting for her outside her door and ambushing her. Even with her bow, Katniss might not be fast or strong enough to fight off a crowd of creatures. With resignation, she rose from her seat.

"I'll go home to get my things."

**XXXXX**

Katniss possessed very little, even after all her years as a Hunter. She had her father's bow, of course, which, upon her transformation, had become the sentinel she now carried at her side. She had his hunting coat, a painting of her family, and the family crest, a bird in a circle holding an arrow in its beak. Made of bronze, Katniss routinely pulled it out to run along the edge of the circle, interrupted by the body of the bird as it bent to lift the heft of the arrow. It reminded Katniss of hunting in the woods with her father, laying snares and hiking through the mist-covered forests.

Katniss leaned back against the headboard, safe at the moment from invasion. Her home was a stronghold that was protected by the most ancient, powerful magic. No creature - Demon or Angelic - could enter her home without her invitation. And Katniss, in keeping with her character, had invited very few humans, much less supernatural folk, into her living space.

Exhaustion stole over Katniss as she closed her eyes for a moment to rest. The wind was howling tonight, blowing in off the Hudson, carrying the smell of brine and dying fish into the city. Katniss eyes drifted shut as she envisioned the hills of the only home she had known. Her heart, even in her dream, ached for the savage familiarity of the deep, green forest and gentle hills. She had returned to the site of her village over the years but as modernity had crept upon the damp, Irish landscape, Katniss had begun to lose connection with the lands that once belonged to the Everdeens. The ruins of her village, the old paths through the forests, the watch stones that marked the borders of clan lands - all had been obliterated by time and ruin. It was just something else she had been forced to outlive.

Perhaps it had been the conversation with Haymitch, or her own nostalgia over home, but as soon as Katniss closed her eyes, she was back in the blood-drenched forest on the night she became a Hunter. After the blood of the McLeods had drenched the earth, she'd returned to her senses to see the madness her vengeance had wrought. It was not just the blood of her enemies, to which she was entitled by virtue of her family's murder. She had become a force of nature - destroying whoever or whatever stepped in front of her, without conscience or mercy. She had been seized by a bloodlust she had never known and, finding herself with this newfound power, discovered she was in a position to exercise her rage. However, after her enemies were dead, instead of feeling avenged she felt empty and awash in self-hatred.

Katniss stumbled through the woods, the path in some places virtually unnavigable because of the shroud of darkness. She gripped her bow tightly, sensing more than hearing that it was trying to speak to her. It had appeared in her hand when the creature of light had taken Prim and from the first, she recognized it as more than her father's bow. It vibrated with living energy and at that moment, a mortal terror, greater than the one she'd felt against the McLeod raiders, seeped into her hands, handed to her like a premonition by the strung wood. She froze, listening to sounds that she could not hear before with her human ears. It was the sound of a predator and the bow told her, in no uncertain terms, that Katniss was the prey.

Crouching by a tree, she listened to the sound, as if air were quickly being displaced. A body hurtled through the trees and Katniss barely had the time to nock an arrow and aim it when she was slammed to the ground with bone-crushing force. Head spinning, she looked up into the face of the most hideous creature she'd ever seen. It's hair was black but appeared alive, each wave moving independent of the wind and the face was deeply lined and contoured into a human like shape but with exaggerations of depth around the eyes and mouth. Katniss screamed, the blood curdling shout reaching into the oppressive cover of night.

And the eyes...they seemed on fire and slanted down as they peered at her with a hunger that made her skin crawl with disgust.

Katniss overcame her terror, a spark of her will to live feuling her desperation as she struggled against the creature. She pushed against him, earning a grimace that was probably intended as a smile, a jagged line that broke the greyish-purple skin full of sharp, pointed teeth hovering just above her face. His muscles rippled unnaturally under his skin as he lowered himself and ground down into Katniss' body. She'd lost her grip on her bow but the arrow was still lodged in her fist. When the beast began to sniff her, she became distracted by her fear and tried to pull away from it as best she could.

"You smell like a virgin, Demon Hunter," his voice issued like a growl from the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips with a tongue that snapped like a snake from his mouth. "You are a newborn, I can taste it." The slimy thing slithered down her face and neck and it was all Katniss could do to keep from gagging in disgust. "Your time as a Hunter will be short, girl, but I'll have a bit of fun with you before I destroy you," he said with a rumble of cavernous laughter.

Katniss did not know where it had come from but she felt a surge of energy course through her body and suddenly, she was invincible. She swung the hand that held the arrow shaft upwards in a swift blow that drove the point into the beast's neck. Blood spurt from its neck and landed on her face and she tried not to shrink from the disgust that stole over her. He howled, whether in agony or anger, Katniss could not be sure, but she used the moment of surprise to her advantage and shoved the creature back from her.

Leaping to her feet, Katniss nocked another arrow and raised it. The bow whispered that she should aim for his heart, which she did, letting the arrow fly in the direction of his broad, misshapen chest. The beast staggered back, the pointy tip sinking smoothly into the muscle and bone. In a night of amazing sights, this was the most welcome of all, for the creature who had attacked her suddenly glowed before becoming dust that dispersed to the four winds.

It was only after the dust had blanketed the spot where he'd assaulted Katniss that she started to shake uncontrollably. All the horror of the Nephilim in his demon form, fear for her own death and her separation from Prim collapsed on her, bringing her to her knees. It was too much for a person - turning from a loving daughter with a mother, father, sister, clan to a murderer and a strange hunter of night creatures.

It was close to dawn when she finally roused herself from her collapse, ready to end her existence, by any means necessary. Prepared to fall on the sword of the McLeod Chieftain, Katniss had not expected to be interfered with, for her sense of loneliness was so absolute, she'd forgotten others inhabited this land also. However, instead of self-annihilation, those strong arms encircled her and told her he could not let her go, cradling her as if they would hold back the madness that had suddenly overtaken her world. But it was a lie, for those arms disappeared and as she emerged from her sleep, she was not sure what had made her more angry then, as now - that she had been forced to live when she'd only sought to die or that those arms had not fulfilled the promise of protection that they'd appeared to offer, leaving her utterly alone in a world that no longer made sense.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, Catnip!" called Gale from behind her as she made her way to the residences at the center of the Citadel. She slowed down to let him catch up. "Did hell freeze over? Madge told me you're moving in."

"Yeah. Haymitch is being a big, fat mother goose so don't make a production out of it. It's only for the duration of the mission and then I'm out again," Katniss muttered.

"Well, the rooms are small and there are no windows but at least Sae is still a good cook," Gale teased as he took a long pull of his e-cigarette.

Katniss swatted the air when the smell hit her. "What the hell are you smoking now?"

Gale glanced at his device as he answered her. "Cinnamon and orange flavor."

"Gah," she said, choking slightly, "It smells like someone set an orange grove on fire."

"You're just mad you have to stay here; that's what your problem is," he retorted as Katniss slowed down before the door assigned to her.

"Whatever," she said as she pushed her way inside. True to Gale's assessment, the room was windowless, as the residential quarters were deep underground and considered an area of high security. The irony was not lost on Katniss that Hunters considered themselves at their safest the closer they physically arrived to where the Underworld might be. She knew it was a misconception - the Underworld was more like an alternative spiritual plane than it was a geographic location that could be pinpointed on a map. It was just another example of how strange the world she lived in really was.

Gale helped her hoist her bag into the room, which was composed of a small sitting area and a space set back and to the left that contained a full-sized bed. A lavatory was embedded into the corner of the sleeping area, which could only be seen when the corner was rounded. It had the dimensions of a tiny studio and was nothing like the wide, open space of her warehouse apartment. Katniss already felt claustrophobic and could not imagine how long she would be able to endure these rooms. She hoped this whole terrifying, and highly inconvenient business of saving the world would not take very long.

"Where are your quarters?" she asked to take her mind off of Gems of Souls, Defiants and supernatural wars.

"We're down the next hallway," he said, indicating in the direction of the rooms he shared with Madge. "Why don't you stop by after you settle in? Jo and Finnick will be there also."

"Yeah," Katniss smiled, though she felt its insincerity. She wanted nothing more than to run back out into the open night and cast off the heaviness that was left over by her nightmare dream and the conversation with Haymitch. She kept seeing the blood soaked ground and the beast with the sharp teeth and slanted, malformed face, suppressing a shudder at the memory.

"Earth to Catnip? You checked out there. You okay?" Gale said with genuine concern.

Katniss physically shook herself to rid herself of the vision. "Yeah, you know, I'm sorry. I'll definitely join you guys but first I think I just need to take a walk to clear my head."

"Didn't you heard what Haymitch ordered? No Hunters are to travel alone for any reason. It's dangerous out there right now."

"Gale, come on, nobody escorted me from my house to the Citadel. I promise, I won't go far. You know how I feel about being cooped up in this place."

"Let me at least come with you," he insisted.

"I have to get out of here or I won't sleep tonight! Trust me - I can take care of myself," she said shortly, a feeling of panic overcoming her at the thought that she might be thwarted from her objective.

Gale shook his head incredulously. "Last time you were out, you almost got killed," Katniss continued to glare at him and, seeing that she would not change her mind, Gale gave her his long knife. "Take this with you. It might come in handy."

"I have my bow and a knife of my own! You might need it…"

"Not in here, I won't. Take it if you're going to be stubborn and try not to stay out too long. Okay? You don't want to know the shape we found the last Hunters who thought they could take care of themselves."

Katniss took the long knife, sheathing it in her belt before heading towards the door. She glanced one more time back at Gale before heading to the elevators that would take her outside.

**XXXXX**

Katniss found the neighborhoods around the Citadel to be among the ugliest ones she'd ever seen. Several city blocks were populated by old warehouses that were once part of the Domino Sugar complex. To human eyes, the building that housed the Demon Hunters' headquarters was the most decrepit of all. Graffiti covered every visible surface and trash, interspersed with broken glass, was stuffed into gutters and grates. There was no comparison with the forest of her home and Katniss felt a powerful, almost physical pang of longing for the childhood lands she was forced to leave behind.

Her thoughts kept returning to Haymitch and their conversation this afternoon. She hated talking about the Hunter's past and went out of her way to avoid it, except for instances like tonight, where it proved critical to her understanding of what was taking place around her. Those legends always left her with the sense that the universe was an even more chaotic, unregulated place than the false hierarchy to which they each swore their eternal loyalties seemed to imply. The way things looked from the outside, existence was a carefully constructed balance whose principalities and rules had existed long before the first human being walked the earth. Her conversation with Haymitch revealed the opposite, if only a person was sufficiently motivated to excavate into the supernatural stories of the past. Like human systems and governments, much of what she took for granted as being "the way things are supposed to be" was actually a culmination of decisions which were, at best, very good guesses. It rattled her natural need for order and safety to think that the structure by which she managed her life was another arbitrary construct.

She was completely immersed in her thoughts, so much so that she almost missed the slight vibration at her side as her bow began to wake up. Without altering her pace, she forced her senses to concentrate on her surroundings. Something was near - her bow was warning her of that. Without missing a step, she slipped her knife out of her belt and held it, blade down, against her chest, ready at a moment to lunge or swipe, as the need arose.

She smelled them before she actually saw them, a remarkably powerful aroma of female hormone and perfume and turned in time to see a two Nephilin drop down from the roof tops. They were in their human forms and stood with the bearing of Amazon warriors, poised for battle. One had a shock of thick, blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The other one was smallish, with dark, pixie-like hair.

"Why don't you hand over your weapons, Hunter, and we'll promise not to hurt you...much…" the dark-haired woman sneered, then laughed at her companion.

"No, Clove," interjected the blond woman. "Master wants her alive. This one is special."

"Who is your Master?" Katniss asked through slitted eyes. "I'm going to meet him anyway."

Clove tsked before answering, "You are clever, Everdeen. Your patience will be soon rewarded if you come with us."

Katniss smiled, assessing their size and distance as she spoke. "Good thing I'm not one for instant gratification. Now, I've had a pretty trying day so if you turn around and walk away from this, I'll let you go so I can get home and go to bed. What do you think if, for once, your kind does the thing that makes the most sense?"

Clove sneered, glancing at her partner. "Glimmer, it would appear that our friend is not inclined to be cooperative."

"No, indeed, she is not," she responded. Suddenly, the outline of her body vibrated and shimmered as Glimmer morphed into her demonic form. "She will have to be forcibly persuaded," she said in a voice that was no longer the sensuous voice of a beautiful, statuesque woman, but the deep reverberating rumble of her forebears.

As Glimmer completed her metamorphosis, Clove attacked, lunging to tackle Katniss. Before she could make contact, Katniss swept upwards, her blade catching Clove on the shoulder, slicing the skin and muscle open. As the blood poured down Clove's arm, Katniss whirled around in time to watch Glimmer bound towards her with a howl of fury to match the one of pain by her companion.

Katniss leapt into the air as Glimmer reached to capture her braid. With the speed and practice of hundreds of years of fighting, she nocked an arrow in her bow in mid-flight and let it fly against Glimmer. It pierced her gnarled leg, quivering as it sliced through the rock hard muscle of her thigh. She reached down and yanked the arrow out of leg, laughing as she did so.

"Your puny weapons are no match for me! You would be dead by now if Master Heavensbee did not require you."

"Fool!" shouted Clove. "Now we must bring her back at all costs," Clove attacked again, morphing into her demonic form as she ran. Her rage was visible in every bulge and knot of muscle. Katniss pulled Gale's knife out and, with a broad arc, buried it in her chest. Clove's face contorted into a mask of anger and disbelief before she dissolved in a flash of light and flutter of dust on the ground.

Katniss turned to face Glimmer, blade still stained with her partner's blood. "Okay, side-kick, you can try to best me - your chances don't look very good at the moment," Glimmer glanced down at her wounded leg and over at the spot where Clove once stood. "Or, you can take a message back to Master Heavensbee and tell him that the next time he wants me, he can come and get me himself!"

Glimmer backed away slowly, reverting to her human form. Without another word, she propelled herself into the air and flew away. Katniss watched until her form disappeared into the night sky, calculating the direction of her flight before turning back to the blood splattered on the ground. In the middle of that stain lay Gale's knife and she couldn't help but silently thanked him for being overprotective, no matter how annoying she found it.

Katniss ran the flat side of her blade between her thumb and forefinger, flicking the gore and blood away into the low weeds of the lot. One splatter landed at the foot of a patch of dandelions, struggling to squeeze through the cracks of the jagged concrete. She stared at them, wondering at their tenacity, and the flash of beauty they presented in an otherwise barren, midnight landscape.

A shuffle on the roof caught her attention. Katniss whirled around to see him, crouched like a savage lion behind a crumbling chimney. She could barely see his features but his hair, bright golden-yellow lifting in the slight breeze could belong to no other. He stared down at her, though she could not see his eyes, shrouded as they were in darkness. Her experience with his kind told her he was in his demon form - his body hulking and curved under the strain of his supernatural power, claws gripping the sides of the stone.

Katniss listened to the music of her bow, the one that warned her of danger and whispered where she needed to go but it only rested silently at her side. She straightened up and stared back at him - in challenge or invitation, she herself could not be sure. Regardless of her intention, her stance was one of guarded vulnerability as she waited. They were both creatures of battle, long instructed in the unspoken body language of war. He would understand without words that she had left the matter of this encounter now in his hands.

He straightened slowly from his crouch and, in a display of magnificent metamorphosis, shifted into his human form, the cruel angles of bestiality smoothing into elegant, symmetric human lines. Now erect, his face came into view under the light of the street lamp. Like the sun peaking out from behind a thundercloud, his eyes emerged from the shadows, revealing the otherworldly blue that she'd remembered from their first encounter. More than any other Nephilim she'd battled in the past, he wore his supernatural pedigree in the filaments of his hair, the sweet, angular lines of his face, down to the cleft of his chin.

But in that moment of mutual consideration, it was his eyes that undid Katniss. She did not see, as she should, the promise of mortal danger, but a magnetic call to something sturdy and safe. It was a shaft of light in the darkness, a dandelion bursting through the vulgar, blood-stained scenes of battle. In his eyes was a peace she had not seen, or experienced, in the hundreds of years since she'd become a Demon Hunter.

This sudden realization inspired more fear in Katniss than his demon form ever could.

"Peeta?" she asked, filled with questions, now more than ever and realizing that his appearance was no longer a coincidence.

He stiffened, then turned and sprang off the roof with a feline ease. She was momentarily torn between letting him go and chasing him down. It only took a moment to make a decision.

Flinging her bow over her back, Katniss gracefully climbed the side of the building and set off after him.

**XXXXX**

**This is not much of a Valentine's Day chapter but Katniss finally meets Peeta and decides to solve the mystery of him once and for all.**

**A million thanks to solasvioletta and peetabreadgirl, for betaing this chapter. Also, a million thanks to nighlockinthecave for an amazing banner and nikita-juice for the original art. I am so lucky to be surrounded by so much talent!**

**Be sure to check out my S2SL contribution, the co-written Outlander/Everlark fic called ****_Serachtuague Pearl_**** written with the incomparable, magical, wonderful FamousFremus! S2SL is a charity that raises money for pediatric cancers and they publish their fic collection on Valentine's Day. Therefore, head on over to s2sl dot tumblr dot com and make a contribution to get the collection. It features The Hunger Games as well as other fandoms. **

**I am also working on an update (finally) for ****_Persuasion_****. I will alternate an update for that fic with an update for this one. Root for me as I work to complete both fics by the summer because I have some story ideas I really want to explore!**

**Also, I will take up drabbling soon. I stopped to focus on my WIPs and to accommodate my work, which has been mad busy but now I'm coming out of that and hope to complete the requests sitting my box.**


End file.
